


Larger than Life

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [9]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Reminiscing, vesseek can fit so much angst into them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Vesseek doesn't feel small often. But under the sky of Cairo, with the sand and the stars stretching endlessly and the world around them falling apart, their family and friends gone, Vesseek feels small.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Vesseek
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection, Angstober 2020





	Larger than Life

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 - Angst - Ghosts

Vesseek doesn't feel small often. They may be small, but it never translates to this feeling of being small, of being vulnerable and helpless.

The last time they felt that way was years ago, when they tried to find work and a way to keep a roof over their clutches heads during a particularly harsh winter in Berlin. Even then they had their clutch, their family and friends. And when things had started to look very bad, they'd met Grizzop. Grizzop who always seemed larger than life and invincible with the blessing of a god at his back.

Grizzop is gone now, their clutch is gone, even the boy they've sworn to protect has returned to his home without them. Funnily enough growing up in a big city doesn't lend itself well to accompanying someone through the desert to their home, especially not if you don't have magic powers, like a Paladin.

So under the sky of Cairo, with the sand and the stars stretching endlessly and the world behind them falling apart, Vesseek feels small.

Behind them someone shuffles, too big and clumsy to be properly stealthy and Vesseek lets out a long breath, carefully packs away the worries showing on their face and turns to look up at Emeka. To their surprise Emeka looks even smaller than they feel.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," they say and pat him on the knee. Emeka gives them a faint smile.

"I know she will be. She's my sister and she is amazing." His shoulders straighten a bit more with pride and confidence, talking about Azu. "She and her friends are going to save us," he adds quietly, as if letting Vesseek in on a secret. His voice is certain.

Vesseek blinks up back at the sky.

"Yeah, i think she might," they say confidently, more for Emeka’s sake than their own.

Vesseek only met Azu briefly but she was tall and kind and strong and larger than life with the blessing of a god at her back. Yet in their mind she's still smaller than Grizzop ever was, and what good did all the godly blessings in the world do for him.


End file.
